[unreadable] With support from the NIH, ES Cell International (ESI) has developed infrastructure necessary for the distribution of six human embryonic stem cell (hESC) lines listed on the NIH stem cell registry ES01-ES06 (HES1-6). ESI has shipped over 130 cryopreserved samples of hESC since September 2001 and the vast majority of our customers have successfully established hESC cultures in their labs. ESI is currently in late stage negotiations with a major research reagents company which will be responsible for the ongoing production, QC, marketing and distribution of these cell lines. In addition to our production and distribution activities, ESI conducts a range of applied research into the conditions required to maintain hESC in culture (ESIs platform technology). Our platform technology program broadly encompasses: optimizing various aspects of the existing hESC culture and cryopreservation conditions with a view to minimizing batch to batch variability; validating newly published hESC methods; and developing scaleable culture methods which will allow medium to large scale hESC production under cGMP and FDA compliant conditions. The purpose of this application for renewal of the research infrastructure enhancement award is: a) Under the management of a major research reagents company, to maintain and enhance the existing hESC production and distribution infrastructure. b) Within ESI, to maintain and expand the platform technology research program with a view to developing technically simple, reliable, inexpensive and efficient methods to produce hESC on a large scale under cGMP conditions [unreadable] [unreadable]